Hetalia Truth Or Dare
by DarkLeader16
Summary: Truth Or Dare Hetalia Style. Shippings: USUK; FRANADA; PRussia; SpMano; Greece and Japan; GerIta;


**Chapter 1**

* * *

It started when America starred at the phone in utter boredom. The Awesome Hero shouldn't be bored. So he decided to call Iggy. At first he said he didn't want to smell the horrid scent of his coffee, but the American soon swayed him into coming by simply saying "Oh Flying Mint Bunny would you like a hamburger, sure thing." Arthur erupted, "You will not feed Flying Mint Bunny your poison hidden under a bun." America rolled his eyes as England hung up.

Next was Francis, who needn't any swaying after being told to come over, but snickered as America said bring that Canada dude. After that he called Italy, and told him to bring Germany, and Romano. And lastly he invited Japan, he said yes, but he had to awake Greece, America smiled and said 'No Problem'. After hanging up he smiled knowing Germany didn't trust Prussia enough to leave him alone with his beer stash so he'd be coming. Romano was, of course, going to bring Spain, because he simply didn't socialize very good without him.

America heard loud constant knocking on his door. Well, Iggy was here. When America open the door he saw a flustered angered England. 'I guess he's as bitter as his tea' America thought. "Well, are you going to let me in?" England said annoyed. "Sure, just sit in the living room." America said hoping he wouldn't have to stall England too long before the rest got here. He already had his kitchen set with snacks, and sodas, so he decided he'd boil some water for England. He pulled out a box of tea England stashed there for when he came over. Oh America knew, but said nothing as the Island Country would just deny it. In the end, he decided to give England the Grey Earl, simply because it was his favorite with tons of sugar in it. Of course he wouldn't admit he drunk, non less _liked_ the tea, it would only give Iggy a huge ego. He sat it on a saucer, and gave it to the country.

"America, that's incredibly sweet of you," he said as his blush flared once again. Right after he got a text from France.

' _We're here. Open up I can't damage my gentle knuckles.'_

America rolled his eyes as he texted back ' _Just walk 2 the living room.'_

He sat next to England as France and ummm... Canada yah Canada that's his name walked in. France smirked and said " Ohonhonhonhohon, what is Angleterre and America doing alone here?" England caught on as he blushed as sat his tea down. "Nothing." he said. Canada sat as close to France without sitting on him. The doorbell. I opened the door as I saw Italy, Germany, Spain, Romano, Prussia, and Russia. I opened the door wider letting them in, as Japan walked up to the door blushing with Greece behind him.

After everyone took they're seat, America loudly announced that they were playing 'Truth or Dare'. England rubbed the temples of this head as he realized he'd been tricked. "Who goes first?" Italy asked sweetly. There was silence before America perked up, and said "Rules. Nobody can say truth three times in a row or they get a worse one. That's it." After that Italy jumped out of his place on the sofa. "I'll go first." He smirked but, smiling just as quick as he smirked. He sucked all the courage he had, and said "Russia Truth or Dare!" Russia smiled. "Dare." There was a aura around him telling Italy to bring it. Italy whispered in his ear as the Russian smiled as said "No problem."

Russia's lips landed on Prussia's ear as Prussia grasped, and his eyes widen. Russia licked his ear. Since his skin was so pale any heat showed, his face was redder than Spain's tomatoes. He bit his lip as he shivered. Russia slowly blew into his ear as he let a small hum. Prussia whimpered, and immediately regretted as Spain and France smirked. They were going to forget this, submission from Prussia the Awesome. "Ohonhonhonhon, when did you score one?" France said as Spain snickered as the rest of the group as astounded.

"Russia is next!" Italy yelled as Russia smiled towards America. America straightened his back accepting his challenge. "Dare" America said with confidence. "I dare you to dip one of England's scones in coffee, then eat it, don't forget to swallow." Russia smiled as America began to sulk. America went to the kitchen, and grabbed a scone he doesn't even know why he keeps them, but they comfort him in sad rainy days. He made some fresh coffee and make sure to put extra cream, and sugar. He went to living room, sat down, and made a determined look. He dropped the scone in whole like a cookie, and ate it in two whole bites holding it all in his mouth, and swallowing bravely. (Pun intended) His mouth puckered up as if he were going to gag. Everyone leaned back, but as soon as America opened his mouth black puffy cloud came out as he coughed. The poor lad sad down with a black smug on his lip. He used his arm to wipe it off as he glared at Russia as received a smile in return.

"Anyways..."

* * *

 **Sorry that was bad but I'll make chapter two later. bye.**


End file.
